megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom-20200223-history
SnowMan.EXE
= = SnowMan.EXE Japanese (スノーマンエグゼ SunoMan Eguze) Is a ice Net Navi operated by Bryan Sanders. Sadly he is permamently deleted by the Omega.EXE Sword of death. And his operator too. Background SnowMan.EXE appears in a memory book formed by an old lakeside house. SnowMan is an powerfull never forget snow Net Navi that is the Third Net Navi ever in the Net world he is build in 19XX AD: He is Tadashi first ever builded Net Navi after his elementary school. He gives this Net Navi to Bryan who has an good trainer at all. Game History MegaMan Battle Network Black OX SnowMan.EXE appears in a memory book created by Tadashi Hikari when he is in sadness by his death of Bryan and his Net Navi herself, Lan founding that book at Mortimer City at an Lakeside house he is reading that book and come in a memory sequence by his own Grandfather. Later he saw an unknown NetNavi named him that is in his own memory. It is cold during ACDC Town and Tadashi and Bryan going to work on school. SnowMan.EXE says to Tadashi and Bryan that he visit her house during christmas eve 19XX AD: Later in that day Bryan saw an too much of viruses during his PC later the poisoned infected Omega.EXE attacks his own PC Network and killed SnowMan.EXE and his Operator Bryan Sanders is poisened during the infection of the powerfull Omega.EXE programm and is killed too. Time Remover is not ready to create in that year and SnowMan.EXE can never rebuild and wake up. Manga History New MegaMan NT Warrior SnowMan.EXE mades little appearence in New MegaMan NT Warrior. When Lan says to Yuichiro how his grandfather in his childhood days become. Yuichiro says that Tadashi has an bad childrens year like him. Lan says how that. Yuichiro says that his first ever created Net Navi is killed during his child days. And his best friend too. Yuichiro don't want to say who murdered SnowMan.EXE and Bryan. But Lan searching out that WWT was the sequence who killled SnowMan.EXE Abilities SnowMan has cold attacks and pure snow abilities on his gun. Although that SnowMan.exe can never be played during the game. An cheating action is aviable to using his attacks. * Snow Powder, SnowMan attacks his gun and set pure cold snow under his shot that likes an airco. * Freeze Slide. SnowMan using his slide under his wreck foots that freeze your floor. * Ice Punch. SnowMan use an ice to his vist. Chillman.EXE has his same attack. Gallery Trivia. * SnowMan is not referred to FM-Ian Snow and Snow Frostier both are Snow types but Snow is an future Snow Character during Maarten ideas from Mega Man Star Force and SnowMan.EXE is on Maarten idea's an past character during the Star Force and Battle Network timeline. * SnowMan is the first Net Navi that is permamently deleted by an fault during the pc. Omega.EXE is forever the strongest dangerous Net Navi in the world. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Ice Bosses Category:Male NetNavis Category:NetNavis Category:Deleted NetNavis Category:Deceased